Sibuna Jr
by TheDreamer006
Summary: It's time- the next generation of Sibuna are here! Follow them as struggle to break free of the legacy of their parents, and perhaps fall in love along the way. Children of Amber/Mick, Patricia/Eddie, Nina/Fabian, Alfie/OC and Joy/?
1. Chapter 1

SIBUNA JR CHAPTER 1

**A/N Hi! ****This is my first story for House of Anubis if you don't count the crossover I am co-writing with crushedrose. I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dedication: for the amazing crushedrose. HOLLA!**

'MICK CAMPBELL IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE NOW I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU' Amber Millington shouted up the stairs at her husband, her childhood flame Mick Campbell.

'Don't you dare take the girls to Anubis without me' Mick shouted back playfully as he ran down the stairs, grabbing their 5 year old son Ethan (nicknamed 'Mini Mick' for his astounding physical similarities to his father) on his way.

'Are the girls ready?' Amber asked casually, slinging Ethan onto her hip and tossing her pin straight blonde locks back onto her very pink shoulder.

'Don't know' Mick replied casually.

'YOU DON'T KNOW? IT'S THEIR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! WHAT IF THEY HAVEN'T FINISHED EXFOLIATING!' Amber shouted, beginning to hyperventilate.

Just in time, the Campbell-Millington twins floated down the stairs, gracefully. They were perfect matches in everything except hair colour- Alice's hair was platinum and Laurie's was a darker blonde, almost brown.

In every other way they were identical, and they were best friends too. It has been said by many that they basically operated as a unit.

'Yes mum?' they asked simultaneously, grinning their beauty-pageant-winning smiles and descending the final stair.

'ALICIA AND LAUREN CAMPBELL-MILLINGTON HAVE YOU EXFOLIATED?' Amber asked worriedly, as she fussed around them- straightening Laurie's plaits and smoothing Alice's uniform blazer until everything was perfect.

* * *

2 hours later they pulled up outside Anubis house.

Amber gasped- it was like the whole place had been frozen in time. Every little detail was exactly how she had left it. A small part of her wanted to go and see if the tunnel in the basement was still there, but she supressed it with a firm hand. Her Sibuna days were over.

Mick was also in awe. There was the path where Mara had run after him… He shuddered at the thought and turned around just in time to see Amber run off in the opposite direction screaming

'OH MY GOODNESS PEDDIE!'

He looked in the direction of her scream and saw an older-looking Eddie and Patricia accompanying a boy the age of Alice and Laurie towards Anubis. Their faces lit up when they saw Amber, and they began to introduce their son as Mick walked towards them with Ethan on his hip.

'This is… Oh wow, Mick! You two are together again? And WHO is this cutie?' Patricia asked, all in one breath.

'Wow, Tricia I'm proud of you! So much cuteness!' Amber grinned, embracing Patricia and Eddie both at the same time in her excitement.

'This is Ethan' Mick introduced their son who waved sweetly, then held up 5 fingers before anyone even had the chance to ask him how old he was.

Eddie looked gobsmacked so Mick explained:

'We do a lot of social gatherings. He knows the drill.'

Amber squealed again and pointed towards the car.

'The two girls walking towards us are our daughters, Alicia Alice and Lauren Laurie.'

Alice and Laurie walked- no, strutted- towards the group, wind catching their hair in just the right way, their smiles lighting up the courtyard and their stilettoes managing to achieve the impossible- make no noise on the cracked stones.

'Wow…' came a voice from behind Patricia and Eddie, who then moved sideways to reveal a dark haired boy, about the same age as Alice and Laurie.

'This is our son, Jayson. He's 15.' Eddie introduced him and he raised his hand in a silent greeting, his eyes still fixed on Alice and Laurie.

At this moment the girls arrived at the group and posed naturally, yet still managing to look breathtakingly beautiful.

'It's like… selective breeding' Patricia thought aloud, earning a soft tinkle of laughter from both girls.

'I'm Alice, and this is Laurie.' Alice introduced, shaking hands with Patricia, Eddie and Jayson, who lingered more than Mick would like, causing him to cough indignantly. Jayson realised he'd been caught and drew back his hand immediatly.

Alice subtly wiped her hand on her skirt, before turning to Laurie and saying something barely audible.

This shook Laurie out of her dream-like state and she said politely 'We're 15 too. I hope we have some lessons together, Jayson' with a smile.

Jayson seemed dumbstruck with happiness, and forgot to respond until kicked by his mother.

'Yeah, um, hi yeah lessons cool' he stuttered nervously.

'Amber! Mick! Girlies! Eth!' They suddenly heard a shout and saw Nina, Fabian and their daughter Katelyn walking towards them.

Introductions were quick and they had just begun talking again when they were called to their houses.

A shout was heard from the other end of the courtyard and 10 students began to gather around the speaker, accompanied by parents.

'Anubis house over here please! That would be

Alicia Campbell-Millington

Lauren Campbell Millington'

Alice and Laurie strutted to where the speaker stood, followed by the gazes of lust-filled pubescent boys.

'Katelyn Rutter'

Katelyn ran over to join the others, a face-splitting grin immerging.

'Elena Mercer

Mia Wilson

Carlos Lewis

Jacob Thomas

Luke Roberts

Jayson Miller

And finally,

Nathan Clarke.'

About as many girls as boys who had starred at Alice and Laurie were staring at Nathan. His skin was tanned, he was tall for their age and he walked with a confidence that matched that of an extremely arrogant person.

As the children walked into Anubis House, Amber's eyes welled up with tears as did Patricia and Nina's.

'Here's to hoping they'll get into less trouble than we did' Fabien said fondly, smiling after his daughter.

'Sibuna jr.!' Amber exclaimed, smiling to herself.

**A/N so, I hope you like it! Please review! Just to be clear, Alice and Laurie are not Mary-Sues, I'm not seriously expecting people to love them. I'm setting them up big so they have further to fall, per say. **

**If you like this, why not read 'In The Shadows'? It's a crossover co-written with crushedrose. We will update soon!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**TheDreamer006**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

SIIBUNA JR CHAPTER 2

**A/N Wow! People like this story! Thankyou Jamber111 for so enthusiastically reviewing, fav storying, fav authoring, author alerting and story alerting! This update is for you! Thanks also to kswiftie13 for reviewing. I love Taylor Swift too ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The first day was dedicated to friendship. The 10 Anubis students gathered in the seemingly preserved-in-time living room, surrounded by amazing food cooked by their wannabe-chef house mother Jade- a woman in her late twenties who had made a great impression on the children.

'So' Nathan Clarke said, leaning back and resting his arm over the back of the sofa where Alice was sitting. 'Who's legacy and who's not?'

Laurie was struck with how perfect they looked, Alice and Nathan. Nalice? Althan? She would have to find their couple name quickly so she could be the first to christen them when they began going out- a thing they would definitely do in her mind. This thought lead to another and before you could say Nalice she was off daydreaming, only to be rudely awoken by her twin shouting at her:

'We're legacy, aren't we Laurie?' Alice grinned, shuffling subconsciously towards Nathan, like a magnetic attraction.

'Yeah…' Laurie said dreamily 'Our parents are Mick and Amber Cambell-Millington.' She looked away, distracted again, and began to play with the loose bunches that framed her face.

'Cool- I'm not legacy. I'm the first one to go here from my family' Luke Roberts grinned proudly.

By the end of the day they had discovered a good deal about each other- and Laurie was able to fill that night's diary entry with fact files on her fellow students. Never someone who was good with people, she needed these fact files to avoid embarrassing situations like forgetting someone's name, or getting them mixed up with someone else.

She sat down and opened the first page of the new diary she had been given by her mum for a going-to-a-new-school present.

1.

Name: Nathan Clarke

Parents: Jerome and Mara Clarke

Summary: One half of soon-to-be Nalice. Bit of an arrogant jerk.

Name: Luke Roberts

Parents: Jamie and Ella Roberts

Summary: Sweet, kinda irritating, okay.

Name: Carlos Lewis

Parents: Alfie and Maya Lewis

Summary: Sweet, funny, awesome friend.

Name: Jacob Thomas

Parents: Kian and Marina Thomas

Summary: Cute, cool, seems nice (doesn't talk much)

Name: Jason Miller

Parents: Eddie and Patricia Miller

Summary: Cute and nice but SERIOUSLY irritating…

Name: Mia Wilson

Parents: Evan and Rachel Wilson

Summary: Sarcastic, witty, funny.

Name: Elena Mercer

Parents: Joy Mercer and no father (poor El..)

Summary: Sweet and nice, great to be around.

Name: Katelyn Rutter

Parents: Fabian and Nina Rutter

Summary: Awesome, intelligent, sweet.

She closed the book and lay down on her bed, contemplating her new life. She was excited- finally a chance to reinvent herself not as the dreamy Campbell-Millington twin but as Laurie, her own person.

She was just drifting off to sleep when Alice opened the door and grinned at her, looking perfect as always.

'C'mon Laurie, we're not spending our first night _sleeping_! Party in El's room!'

Laurie stood up and sighed, but got changed without complaint. She didn't, however, wear what Alice was wearing but in a different colour as she usually would have. If she was going to re-invent herself, why not start now?

When she was changed she looked herself up and down and grinned. She was wearing a simple cadmium yellow dress that had 3 quarter length sleeves and stopped just before her knees in soft pleats from the waist down. Her shoes were white pumps (to be honest, she'd never liked heels, but Alice did so they wore them) and her golden hair was down and simple. She had on no make-up except clear lip gloss. Completely different to Alice's shimmering stiletto's, designer jeans and purple glittery top.

Alice grinned 'All grown up Loz! Now hurry up, Nathan's waiting for us!'

'Nathan?' Laurie questioned mischievously

'Yes Nathan. He's really sweet when you get to know him' she twirled a strand of her pin-straight platinum blonde hair around her finger bashfully

'oOoh' Laurie grinned playfully, leaving the room with her arm linked casually with Alice's.

The night went quickly, and Laurie had a great time hanging out with her new housemates.

Surprisingly, she found herself getting along best with Mia, Carlos, Luke, Carlos, did she mention Carlos? He was cute and funny and great to be around- she wasn't surprised when she found herself sitting on Carlos, leaning on him. She looked over at Alice who mouthed:

'Girl, you got it badd'

She mouthed back:

'And you don't?' and gestured to Alice herself who was leaning on Nathan, messing with his hair.

It was a great night- by the end of it, Alice had a boyfriend in Nathan and Laurie had a crush on Carlos.

They weren't in the same friendship circles, really. There was thecoolones- Elena, Katelyn, Nathan, Jacob, and Alice. Then there was theotherones, Carlos, Mia, Jayson, Luke, and Laurie. If they hadn't been twins, this wouldn't have been surprising. The only thing that the girls had in common was beauty, and blood. However, they were twins and they were used to being viewed as a unit.

Later that night, Katelyn sat up suddenly- in a deep trance..

She walked downstairs and opened the door- still in a trance. When she got outside the door she threw her head back and laughed manically, shaking her whole body.

A long, slick Mercedes pulled up and she got in, sat for a while and then walked out again, leaving behind her a faint, shimmering ghost of Katelyn, struggling against binds.

Whatever supernatural being had taken over Katelyn's body then walked up to the girl's room, grabbed Katelyn's phone and texted Nina-

**It's time. **

**A/N Ooh, Mystery! Next chapter will be mainly about Carlos. Please review! xx love you all xx **

**May the Red Velvet Cupcakes be with you!**

**TheDreamer006**


End file.
